clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:78.96.173.84
Hi, 78.96.173.84! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Penguin legend page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Ninjinian (Talk) 19:48, November 27, 2009 Your articles Could you please try to improve your English? Your articles don't make much sense. Also, read the COC, it's the law around here. By the way, you should make an account. You can get tracked down by your IP Address. Thanks for editing! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Articles Hello, you have recently started creating articles on this wiki - however, your articles need to be expanded, and if they are not contributed to, they will be deleted. Also, create an account! So far you have created: * Demon Ninja * Pengudroid * Pengi * Konto ponto * Peco loco * Arcticus * King ring pink Improve those. When you have joined - which will hopefully be today, you get much more from being joined. Like edit counts, a signature and much more! Also, a reply to what Explorer 767 said above - you can get tracked by the way you are editing unless you create an account - or login. Thanks and just for a recap - first create an account, then improve your articles. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC)